Obsession
by Naura
Summary: Il était devenu leur obsession. Il n'y avait rien à faire pour leur échapper, tout comme ils ne pouvaient rien faire malgré leurs désirs. Fanfic de vampire, UA
1. Prologue

Titre : Obsession  
Auteur : Naura  
Raiting : Pour l'instant c'est général mais me connaissant ça va augmenter rapidement à M  
Pairing : Je pourrais le dire mais j'ai découvert avec ma fic L'ange gardien et le démon que j'adorais qu'il y est un peu de mystère dans mes fics  
Disclamer : À part pour les personnages originaux semer ici et là dans cette fic je ne possède rien... C'est triste, hein? T.T  
Depuis que j'ai commencé à lire des fics sur Diru, donc bien avant que j'aie commencé en en écrire, j'avais cette idée de PWP avec l'un des membres qui  
serait un vampire... J'avais commencé à l'écrire mais je n'étais jamais allé plus loin que quelques phrases et ce n'était en rien du au fait que c'était un lemon.  
J'ai recommencé à y penser récemment et j'ai eut une idée que je trouvais bonne et que j'aurais trouvée dommage de ne pas utiliser. Donc le PWP c'est transformé en fanfic.  
Alors cette fanfic est un UA total, dans l'univers vampiresque comme moi je l'imagine. Je sais où je veux m'en aller avec et c'est un bon signe! Comme pour L'ange gardien et le démon il ne va pas avoir que les Diru dans cette fic, mais aussi Ruki, Uruha, Gackt, Mana et plusieurs autres.  
Sinon bah je vous laisse lire!

Prologue

Il _le_ regardait encore.  
Cela faisait un mois que chaque nuit, il retrouvait _sa_ trace et ne faisait que _le _regarder, _le _suivant où qu'_il_ aille, sans jamais trop s'approcher. Il n'osait pas, car il savait qu'il ne devait pas.  
En temps normal, ça ne l'aurait pas dérenger du tout, mais il savait que tout comme lui, un peu plus loin, quelqu'un _le _regardait aussi. Et l'autre lui ferait regretter le moindre faux mouvement sans aucunes hésitations.  
Il se consolait en se disant que l'autre non plus ne pouvait rien faire. Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir bien longtemps... L'autre non plus d'ailleurs. C'était presque miraculeux qu'ils aient résisté aussi longtemps. Mais aucuns des deux ne voulaient_ le_ laisser seul en présence de l'autre.  
Pourtant il faudrait bien qu'ils le fassent bientôt. L'appel du sang se faisait de plus en plus ressentir, et comme en aucun cas ils ne pouvaient _le _toucher, ils devraient retourner d'où ils venaient.  
Bien sûr, ils n'en avaient aucune envie. _Il _était devenu leur obsession. Il n'y avait rien à faire pour leur échapper, tout comme ils ne pouvaient rien faire malgré leurs désirs. Déjà, rester en retrait était presque au-dessus de leurs forces, mais si en plus ils devaient passer quelques nuits sans le voir, ce serait un enfer. Mais ils n'avaient plus le choix. Obsession ou pas, ils n'allaient pas se laisser mourir parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir _son _sang.  
Il _le_ regarda encore un moment avant que se regard se pose sur l'autre qui le regardait lui aussi. Une communication silencieuse passa entre les deux.  
Ils allaient partir, mais ils reviendraient.  
Die ne laisserait jamais Kaoru s'approcher de _son_ obsession, tout comme il savait que Kaoru ne le laisserait jamais s'approcher non plus...

_À suivre…_

Je sais, c'est court et ça peut sembler bizarre comme prologue (mes prologues le sont généralement XP), mais c'est le prologue que voulez-vous...  
Comme vous l'aurez devinez, Die et Kaoru sont des vampires et ils se "battent" pour quelqu'un... Qui a devinez qui est ce quelqu'un (c'est pas bien difficile si vous me connaissez XD)?  
Pour en savoir plus va falloir attendre le prochain chapitre.  
Sinon qu'est-ce que vous en pensez même si c'est pas beaucoup?

Biz!  
Naura


	2. Chapitre 1

Titre : Obsession  
Auteur : Naura  
Raiting : Pour l'instant c'est général mais me connaissant ça va augmenter rapidement à M  
Pairing : Je vais attendre encore un peu avant de le mettre!  
Disclamer : J'aimerais bien tous les avoir mais malheureusement mon garde-robe est trop petit pour que ça arrive, sans mentionné le fait qu'il n'a pas de porte -.-"  
Pour le début de cette fic je me sens étrangement inspirée... Étrangement parce que j'étais en train de lire une fic sur Dr. House (on s'entend qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de ressemblance avec Dr. House et Dir en grey) lorsque j'ai été prit d'une rage d'écriture oO Mais bon on va pas s'en plaindre!

Chapitre 1

Après avoir étancher sa soif, Die alla immédiatement au salon où il était presque sûr de la trouver. Et il ne s'était pas tromper, Tomoyo était bel et bien là assit dans un fauteuil à lire sans lui prêter la moindre attention, même s'il savait qu'elle avait remarqué sa présence.  
Il prit un moment pour la détailler, pour voir s'il risquait de se faire trucider dès qu'il ouvrirait la bouche.  
Ses cheveux noirs étaient toujours aussi longs qu'avant, légèrement ondulés, ses yeux bruns parcouraient toujours les pages de son livre dans une indifférence totale et ses lèvres n'étaient pas crispées le moins du monde. Elle portait des vêtements simples, qui indiquaient clairement qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de sortir. Elle semblait parfaitement détendue, mais Die n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas savoir que ce pouvait parfaitement n'être qu'une façade.  
On lui aurait donné une vingtaine d'années, même s'il n'y avait rien de plus faux, et c'était plutôt bon signe. Contrairement à ceux qui avaient été transformé en vampire, ceux qui étaient né vampires pouvaient plus ou moins modifié leur physique pour paraître plus jeune ou plus vieux, entre une quinzaine d'années et une quarantaine. Tomoyo avait pour habitude d'en paraître vingt, sauf en de rare occasion, comme lorsqu'elle était en colère et qu'elle voulait se rendre plus intimidante en se vieillissant.  
-J'ai besoin d'aide.  
-Le contraire m'eut étonné.  
Elle n'avait pas levé les yeux vers lui, se contentant de tourner la page de son livre.  
-J'ai besoin de TON aide.  
-Ça, je n'en doute pas une seconde.  
Elle daigna enfin fermer son livre et poser ses yeux sur Die.  
-Tu sais, ton absence m'a marqué.  
-Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais t'ennuyé avec ton harem.  
Sa remarque lui valut un regard noir.  
-Je suis profondément choqué du terme que tu utilises pour décrire ta famille, _Daisuke_.  
-C'est Die et tu le sais très bien!  
-Vraiment? J'avais oublié... Cela fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu.  
Un point pour elle. Die dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas répliquer. Elle avait raison et il le savait très bien. Et puis ça ne lui servirait à rien de se disputer avec elle, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait gagner de toute façon.  
-Alors pourquoi es-tu revenu, puisque tu semblais être très bien seul?  
-J'ai besoin de ton aide.  
-Ça j'avais déjà compris. Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi.  
Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face et Die ne se fit pas prier. Étrangement il se sentait plus en position de faiblesse lorsqu'il était debout et elle assis que lorsqu'ils étaient tout deux assis.  
-J'ai besoin que tu m'accorde le Droit.  
Tomoyo eut un rire bref et sans joie avant que son regard ne se fasse froid.  
-Hors de question.  
-Mais...  
-Pas de mais! Autant envoyé à Yoshiki une déclaration de guerre en bonne et dut forme à la place! Tu sais très bien quels sont les accords de la trêve, je n'ai pas besoin de te les répéter.  
Et c'était vrai, Die les connaissait par coeur. Depuis une petite centaine d'années une trêve avait été établie entre les deux grandes familles qui occupaient le même territoire et qui se faisaient la guerre depuis des millénaires. Une centaine d'années ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais Tomoyo et Yoshiki, les dirigeants des deux familles, faisaient de leur mieux pour que cela continue encore un peu.  
-Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu me le demandes! Bois son sang et finis-en! Il doit être très divertissant pour que tu aies ignoré ta famille durant un mois, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que je te donne le Droit de le tourner en vampire et ainsi briser une trêve qui nous a pris des décennies et des décennies à obtenir!  
-C'est mon obsession.  
Cette déclaration eut pour effet de laisser Tomoyo silencieuse un moment, puis elle haussa un sourcil comme si elle ne le croyait pas.  
-Et tu vas me dire que tu ne l'as pas encore tourné alors que c'est ton obsession et que cela fait un mois? Je veux bien que tu veuilles éviter une guerre, mais tu n'as pas assez de retenu pour résister à une obsession... Aucun vampire n'en a.  
-Il est l'obsession de Kaoru aussi.  
Die s'était immédiatement renfrogné et Tomoyo savait pourquoi. Kaoru était le fils de Yoshiki et les deux s'étaient toujours détesté et le fait qu'ils partageaient la même obsession devait les rendre fous de rage.  
-Je comprends mieux maintenant... Et je crois savoir comment t'aider.  
Un sourire mystérieux étirait ses lèvres et Die savait que même s'il demandait ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête, elle ne lui dirait pas.  
-Il faut que je parle aux autres. Mais je te préviens, si tu n'es pas là demain tu peux dire adieu à mon aide.  
-Quoi? Mais... Kaoru, il...  
-Ne fera rien je peux te l'assurer. Ça sera contre son gré aussi, mais il sait que c'est dans son intérêt.  
Elle regarda avec amusement le roux sortir avec l'air d'un gamin de cinq ans qui boude et après avoir remit son livre à sa place partie à la recherche des autres.

* * *

Les autres étaient en fait les plus âgés, ceux qui prenaient les décisions pour toute la famille. Ils se faisaient appeler les anciens, les aînés, les chefs, mais plus souvent les autres. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux, une dizaine tout au plus dans une famille, ils étaient né vampire et avaient au moins 4 ou 5 bon millénaire de vie ou plutôt, de non vie. Il en était de même dans chaque famille, sauf dans les familles plus récentes où ils étaient plus jeunes.  
Mais la famille de Tomoyo était l'une des plus anciennes et pour eux, ceux qui avaient cinq millénaires n'étaient que des enfants.

Ils s'étaient tous réunis dans le salon, car même si c'était une aire commune à toute la famille, aucuns de ses membres n'auraient oser les dérenger pendant une réunion, et attendaient la venue d'un retardataire. Hors de question de commencer alors qu'il manquait quelqu'un, chaque membre représentant une branche ou un groupe de la famille et déclencher une guerre à l'intérieur même de la famille n'était jamais souhaitée.  
-Ce qu'il peut être long. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend autant de temps?  
-Si on le savait Shoko, tu crois qu'on attendrait ici?  
Cette dernière faillit répondre à l'aînesse de la pièce, mais une claque derrière la tête d'Arisa l'en empêcha.  
-Va vraiment falloir t'apprendre le respect toi!  
-N'importe quoi.  
-Vous n'allez pas commencer! Ce n'est pas vraiment le temps des chicanes de couples! Et puis en se moment je suis trop détendue pour vous entendre vous hurler dessus.  
Les deux femmes n'ajoutèrent rien. Même si elles n'étaient pas obliger d'obéir vu leurs statuts, il y avait des fois où il valait mieux écouter la dirigeante de la famille. Quand elle était en train de se faire masser par Mana était l'un de ses fois.  
Ils continuèrent à attendre, le silence seulement brisé par quelques gémissements de contentement de la part de Tomoyo. Au bout de quinze minutes, Yasu se leva dans la ferme intention d'aller chercher lui-même celui qui manquait quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Gackt.  
-Désolé, j'étais en train de sauver la peau d'un des petits. Il avait décidé de se battre avec un loup-garou et comme de raison il a fallut qu'il tombe sur un jeune loup-garou.  
Chacune des personnes présentent dans la pièce poussa un soupir de découragement.  
-Quand est-ce qu'ils vont comprendre que se battre avec un loup-garou, surtout un jeune qui est incapable de se contrôler, est suicidaire et qu'ils ne sont pas encore assez puissants pour s'en sortir seul?  
-Justement quand ils vont être assez puissant pour se défendre seul et que ça ne sera plus amusant.  
-Le pire c'est que t'as raison Mana.  
Tomoyo fit un signe de tête en direction de Gackt à son intention et en peu de temps le vampire était en train de masser le nouveau venu, qui en avait beaucoup plus besoin pour le moment.  
-Bon maintenant que nous sommes tout les six réunis, je vais vous expliquer pourquoi je vous est appeler. Comme vous avez certainement remarqué Die est revenu et comme de raison c'est parce qu'il avait une faveur à me demander. Il voulait que je lui donne le Droit...  
Elle ne put en dire plus que Gackt la coupait déjà.  
-Tu veux rire j'espère?  
-J'ai l'air de rire?  
-Non, mais quand même! Je veux bien que tu lui passes tous ces caprices au gamin,_ je_ lui passe tous ses caprices et ce n'est même pas_ mon_ sang qui coule dans ses veines mais...  
-Gackt! Fais-moi plaisir mon chou et contente-toi de te la fermer et de profiter du massage de Mana!  
-J'aime quand tu me donnes des ordres!  
Tomoyo ignora la dernière remarque et le sourire séducteur que le vampire lui lançait et se tourna vers les autres.  
-Bien sûr, il est hors de question que j'accepte, mais semblerait que le mortel soit son obsession...  
Se fut à Yasu de la couper cette fois-ci.  
-Et ça fait un mois qu'il se retient? Je suis impressionné!  
-... ainsi que celle de Kaoru.  
Elle prit un moment pour regarder les expressions étonnées des autres avant de reprendre, son sourire mystérieux de retour sur ses lèvres.  
-Cela veut dire qu'on sera bientôt appelé pour signer un traité de paix... Que je n'ai nullement l'intention de signer.  
Là, les expressions n'étaient plus étonnées, elles étaient franchement choquées. Des protestations se firent bientôt entendre, même par Mana qui d'habitude était plutôt silencieux. Le silence fut cependant rétablie en un rien de temps lorsque Tomoyo leva ses mains en l'air pour les calmer.  
-Attendez que je vous explique et après vous pourrez parler autant que vous le voudrez...

_À suivre…_

Le premier chapitre n'explique pas grand chose je l'avoue, mais j'espère au moins avoir été claire... Ce qui est un peu dure quand on ne veut pas dire certaine chose mais que comme nous on les connaît ça à du sens ce qu'on écrit mais pas pour les autres... Vous suivez? En tout cas si vous comprenez pas quelque chose dites-le moi simplement...  
Tomoyo est un personnage qui va souvent apparaître dans cette fic je le dis tout de suite. Mana et Gackt aussi quoique pour Shoko, Arisa et Yasu je ne sais même pas si on va les revoir...  
Sinon on ne sait toujours pas qui est le mystérieux monsieur "il" mais ça va pas tardez... De toute manière comme je l'ai déjà dit ce n'est pas si difficile XD

Biz!  
Naura


	3. Chapitre 2

Titre : Obsession  
Auteur : Naura  
Raiting : Pour l'instant c'est G mais me connaissant ça va augmenter rapidement à NC-17  
Pairing : Je vais vous laissez le découvrir par vous-même c'est plus drôle!  
Disclamer : Même si je disais qu'ils étaient à moi, est-ce que vous me croiriez pour autant?

Chapitre 2

-Comme tu peux le constater, ce traité sera favorable à ta famille. Plus grand territoire, le retour du Droit, nous revenons même sur la close du dernier traité qui vous empêchait d'avoir des enfants. En plus nous, nous aurons une limite pour ce qui est du Droit et vous pourrez toujours nous empêcher de tourner quelqu'un si vous le voulez pour votre famille.  
Comme Tomoyo l'avait prédit, Yoshiki les avait invité pour une rencontre dans l'intention de signer un traité. Comme d'habitude, ils s'étaient rassemblés dans un lieu neutre, mais à la grande surprise de la famille de Yoshiki tous les chefs de l'autre famille n'étaient pas présents. Bien sûr, pour signer le traité seul le dirigeant d'une famille était nécessaire, mais les autres chefs étaient habituellement présents comme conseillers pour être sûr que le traité profitait à chaque partie de la famille. Personne n'avait commenté, mais Yoshiki c'était tout de suite doutée que la rencontre ne se passerait pas comme il l'avait espéré. Impression qui avait été confirmé par le sourire que Tomoyo lui avait lancer avant même qu'il n'ait commencé à parler.  
-En échange, nous demandons simplement le Droit pour un mortel, sans que vous puissiez y dire quoique se soit.  
-Je refuse.  
Même si Yoshiki l'avait vu venir, il ne put s'empêcher d'être étonné. C'était certainement les meilleurs termes d'entente prononcer en faveur d'une famille depuis la création de l'univers et Tomoyo n'y accordait même pas une seconde pensée?  
-Pardon?  
-C'est une offre alléchante, mais ce que nous vous accordons en contrepartie est inacceptable.  
-Ce n'est qu'un mortel.  
-Et pourquoi le voulez-vous tant pour votre famille, si "ce n'est que mortel"?  
-Je sais très bien que tu connais la réponse à cette question... Tout comme tu sais que je sais que tu sais. Alors pourquoi me poser la question?  
-Et bien, si connais la réponse à ma question, tu devrais connaître la réponse à celle que tu viens de poser, non? Tu crois que je vais laisser se mortel à ta famille pour la simple raison que c'est l'obsession de Kaoru? Je te rappelle qu'il est aussi l'obsession de mon fils!  
-Ce n'est même pas ton vrai fils Tomoyo! Je...  
Le regard noir que lui lança la dirigeante de l'autre famille le coupa dans sa lancé.  
-Ce n'est pas mon vrai fils? La minute où le dernier traité m'a empêcher d'avoir un "vrai fils", comme tu le dis si bien, le prochain être que je tournais devenait automatiquement mon héritier, donc mon fils. Même si Die n'a que mon sang, il EST mon fils. Il n'a pas besoin d'avoir celui de Mana ou de Gackt qui coule dans ses veines pour l'être!  
Yoshiki s'empêcha de dire quoique se soit. En se moment il se trouvais même stupide d'avoir dit ce qu'il avait dit. Depuis que le traité stipulant que les vampires de leurs deux familles ne pouvait pas avoir leurs propres enfants, il savait que c'était devenu un sujet très sensible pour Tomoyo. Il savait aussi qu'il ne gagnerait jamais un argument contre elle sur se point. Et puis valait mieux ne rien dire d'autre lorsqu'elle était dans cet état, car même si Tomoyo était pour la paix, il savait qu'une remarque déplacé de trop pourrait signé son arrêt de mort.  
Malheureusement, ce n'était pas tout le monde qui avait sa présence d'esprit dans sa famille.  
-Pour ce qui est du sang de Gackt c'est peut-être mieux comme ça...  
Aussitôt les yeux de Tomoyo se déplacèrent sur Ayumi et à eux s'ajoutèrent ceux de Mana, le seul autre chef présent avec Yasu.  
-Je pourrais connaître la raison de cette remarque sur mon partenaire?  
-Il est peut-être né vampire, mais ses parents ne l'étaient pas eux... Je me demande comment ta famille fait pour supporter la honte que tu lui as apporter en faisant de lui ton partenaire.  
-La honte?  
-Tu as trahis ton sang... Si Die aurait été l'enfant de Gackt, il n'en aurait pas été moins un bâtard...  
Yoshiki ne fut jamais plus reconnaissant de la présence de Mana dans une pièce qu'à ce moment précis. Même si on pouvait voir qu'il était aussi en fureur que Tomoyo, il avait réussis à garder son sang froid et empêcher sa partenaire de sauter à la gorge d'Ayumi.  
-Je ne crois pas qu'aucun accord ne te donne le droit de te permettre d'insulter l'un des nôtres de la sorte Ayumi... À la prochaine remarque je ne la retiendrais plus. Et avant que tu ne le demandes, ce n'est pas une menace. C'est une promesse.  
C'était certainement l'unique fois où il avait entendu Mana prononcer plus d'une phrase, du moins en publique. Et il savait très bien que s'il ne faisait rien pour calmer la situation, ça finirait bien vite en tuerie, donc avant qu'Ayumi ne puisse répliquer quoique se soit il la fit taire d'un regard.  
-Étant donné que ma mère était comme Gackt, je n'aime pas trop se genre de remarque. Alors si tu dis autre chose, Ayumi, tu ne feras plus partie de cette famille.  
Une façon détournée de dire que si elle rajoutait quelque chose et que Tomoyo relâchait sa fureur sur elle, personne ne lèverait le petit doigt pour l'aider.  
-Maintenant, si on pouvait revenir sur le sujet qui justifient notre présence ici... Je crois que tu ferais bien de reconsidérer les avantages que cela t'apporterait Tomoyo...  
-Oh, mais c'est tout reconsidérer! Ce traité est une farce et tu le sais aussi bien que moi... Ce que tu proposes est beaucoup trop simple, ce sera beaucoup trop facile de outrepasser les accords. Même les accords d'une trêve sont plus sérieux que cela... Et puis la raison qui te pousse à faire une telle proposition... Je n'accepterais pour rien au monde.  
-Tu veux rire n'est-ce pas?  
Un ricanement de la part de Yasu empêcha Tomoyo de lui répondre.  
-Tu sais, je crois tu devrais peut-être revoir la façon dont laquelle tu mène une conversation, c'est la deuxième personne qui croit que tu blagues alors que ce n'est visiblement pas la cas.  
-Yasu, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour ton pseudo humour...  
-Désolé, je croyais pourtant que tout ceci était une farce... Oh! Pas besoin de me regarder comme ça, je me tais, soeurette!  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de reporter son attention sur Yoshiki.  
-Rien de ce que tu me diras ne me fera changer d'avis.  
-Tu es folle!  
-C'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rend compte? Je croyais pourtant qu'on avait déjà couvert se point après tout ce temps. Ça fait quand même, quoi? Quinze mille ans que nous devons faire "affaire" ensemble?  
-Dix-sept mille huit cent soixante-quatre ans pour être exacte.  
-Merci pour la précision Mana, même si ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire... En tout cas tout ça pour dire que dès la première fois tu m'as clairement fait comprendre que tu trouvais que ma santé mentale laissait légèrement à désirer... Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça aurait changer.  
-L'espoir fait vivre. Je dois dire que je suis dans le même cas.  
-Ha ça va Mana! Pas besoin de rajouter ton grain de sel! Tu savais très bien dans quoi tu t'embarquais avec moi! La folie est dans la famille depuis le début, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'y aurais échapper moi et de toute manière...  
-Ça vous dérangerais de vous concentrez sur la raison pour laquelle vous vous êtes rassembler? J'aimerais au moins ne pas avoir fermer le restaurant pour ne pas au moins arriver à un début d'entente entre vous et je ne l'ai certainement pas fait pour discuter du fait, déjà prouvé maintes fois, que tu sois complètement folle. Je n'ai pas vraiment de temps à perdre, surtout que ses temps-ci la police semble me tourner autour.  
-Désolé hide, j'avais oublier que ton temps était précieux. Je vais essayer de m'en rappeler à l'avenir.  
hide était l'un de ses rares vampires solitaires qui ne s'identifiait à aucune famille. Ils avaient le droit d'aller et venir sur les différents territoire à leur guise puisqu'ils n'étaient pas des menaces et étaient souvent appeler à servir de médiateur dans se genre de réunion pour empêcher que tout le monde s'entre-tue. Il était vrai que parfois l'un d'entre eux se ralliait à une famille et trahissait leur promesse de neutralité, mais les deux dirigeants faisaient tout deux confiance en hide étant donné qu'il était l'un des meilleurs amis de l'une et l'amant de l'autre.  
-Arrête de faire exprès de t'allonger en excuse Tomoyo, ses temps-ci mon temps est_vraiment _"précieux" comme tu dis.  
-Oh ça va, ça va j'ai compris!  
Elle leva les mains en l'air comme pour calmer hide, malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas vraiment énervé contre elle. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il la connaissait pour que se genre de chose lui fasse encore un effet quelconque.  
-Bon alors comme je disais, même si j'adorerais voir ta famille ramper à mes pieds, rien ne me fera changer d'avis... Mais comme hide tiens absolument à ce que nous arrivions à un accord et que je serais déçue de lui avoir fait perdre son temps pour rien, j'ai une idée à te faire part...  
-Et bien vas-y qu'est-ce que tu attends?  
-C'est quelque chose dont je voudrais te parler seul à seul... Si tu crois que c'est possible et bien tu la feras voter et si c'est le pour qui l'emporte... On aura notre accord!  
-Tu ne l'as fera pas voter toi?  
-C'est déjà fait... Pourquoi tu penses qu'on est simplement trois? La seule raison pour laquelle ça a passé c'est qu'en tant que dirigeant mon vote compte double!  
Yoshiki se contenta de regarder curieusement la dirigeante de l'autre famille en essayant de deviner ce qu'elle pouvait avoir derrière la tête. Après un moment de silence choqué de la part des autres chefs de sa famille les protestations commencèrent à se faire entendre et il ne fut pas trop surpris que la première à parler soit Ayumi.  
-Le laisser seul avec vous tous? Vous nous prenez pour des idiots? Il sera mort à notre retour!  
-Quand je dis seul à seul, c'est seul à seul. Mana et Yasu ne seront pas non plus présent... Il n'y aura que hide... Donc ce n'est pas vraiment seul à seul, mais on s'en fou.  
-Parce que tu crois que j'ai confiance en hide? Je sais très bien que vous êtes de mèches ensemble!  
-Aux dernières nouvelles, hide ne couchait pas avec moi mais avec Yoshiki... Donc je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne lui ferais pas confiance.  
-Vous êtes amis tout les deux.  
-Et...? Tu crois que j'ai tout manigancé cela pour pouvoir assassiner Yoshiki? Alors que j'aurais très bien pu demander à hide de tuer Yoshiki alors qu'on était encore en guerre et que cela aurait vraiment pu vous déstabiliser? Et merde... Mon plan vient d'être mis à jour! Dire que ça m'avait pris des années à y penser!  
Yoshiki poussa un petit soupir exaspérer et, avant que la confrontation ne puisse aller plus loin, accepta les conditions de Tomoyo.  
-Mais Yoshiki...  
-Ayumi, ne commence pas et sors. Je n'ai pas plus envie de rester là pendant des heures que hide.  
Elle allait protester, mais le regard noir qu'il lui lança l'en dissuada. De toute manière ce n'était jamais bien vu de remettre en question les décisions des dirigeants surtout dans ce genre de cas.  
Une fois que tous les autres furent sortis et que les trois vampires restant furent assurer qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans les environ qui pourrait entendre ce qu'ils disaient, ils devinrent immédiatement plus détendu.  
-T'aimerais voir ma famille ramper à tes pieds?  
-Mon plus grand fantasme très cher... En fait c'était simplement pour voir enrager Ayumi.  
-Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'en empêcher, hein?  
-Le jour où elle laissera Gackt et Die tranquille, je la laisserais tranquille.  
Avant que la discussion ne puisse aller plus loin, hide émit un léger raclement de gorge pour rappeler sa présence. D'habitude il les aurait laissé parler, car malgré le fait qu'ils soient de famille différente les deux autres vampires n'éprouvait pas la haine que les autres semblaient ressentir. Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas vraiment une journée où il pouvait se permettre de perdre la moindre seconde.  
-Désolé c'est vrai, temps précieux... Alors c'est quoi cette idée?  
-Et bien au lieu d'essayer de passer différents accords qui même s'ils étaient accepter ne marcherait pas de toute manière, je dis que nous devrions faire... un pari.  
-C'est à dire?  
-Et bien on laisse leur chance à Die et à Kaoru d'avoir le mortel... Tous les coups sont permit, sur le mortel bien sûr, je ne veux pas qu'ils se battent à mort. Celui qui fini par avoir le mortel fait remporter sa famille... Qui décidera des termes du Traité. Tout le monde considérera cela juste... En tout cas pour plus longtemps que ce que tu proposais.  
-C'est quoi ton vrai plan?  
-Hein? Quel vrai plan?  
-Au sourire que tu fais ce ne doit pas être simplement ça... Je te connais Tomoyo, ce n'est pas vraiment _ton_ genre de folie se truc.  
Tomoyo le regarda impassiblement, juste assez longtemps pour qu'il finisse par croire que finalement il s'était trompé, que c'était réellement ça son idée, puis le sourire qu'elle avait eut au début de la réunion revint sur ses lèvres.  
-Je suis soulagée que tu n'y ais pas vraiment cru. Tu aurais beaucoup baissé dans mon estime si ça avait été le cas. En fait, j'ai pensé que...

*

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis?  
Cela lui avait prit une quinzaine de minutes et vingt-huit interruptions de la part de Yoshiki pour expliquer son idée.  
-Que tu es folle.  
-Bon et maintenant si tu disais quelque chose que je ne savais pas déjà?  
-Tu crois vraiment que ça peut marcher?  
-Ma famille n'en est-elle pas la preuve vivante?  
-Sans vouloir te vexé, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que ça été une réussite... Et de toute manière la situation n'était pas vraiment la même.  
-Mais le résultat oui.  
Yoshiki se tut un instant avant de secouer la tête.  
-Ça ne marchera pas... Impossible que ça reste juste pour Kaoru ou pour Die... Si eux ne trichent pas ça sera d'autres. Et puis c'est impossible qu'on puisse bien s'entendre!  
-C'est fou ça, on s'entend très bien avec les _loups-garous _mais on est dans l'incapacité de cohabité entre nous! Pourtant entre loup-garou et vampire, il n'y pas grand chose qui nous réunis! Et puis tu crois tout de même pas qu'on va les laisser ses deux-là et le mortel sans surveillance!?!  
-Et qui va s'en charger? Nous?  
-T'es malade? Je t'aime bien tu sais, mais on finirait par s'entre-tué à être trop longtemps ensemble... De toute manière je suis sûre tu connais déjà qui pourrait s'en charger, tu connais assez ta famille... Tout comme moi. Et puis comme ça, ça restera juste et au pire si ça ne fini pas comme prévu ou s'ils y a des mécontents on mentionnera le mot magique pour empêcher que tout cela finisse en bain de sang... Honneur!  
Même si Yoshiki semblait encore hésiter, Tomoyo savait qu'elle l'avait déjà presque convaincu. Sinon, il serait déjà parti depuis longtemps.  
-Et je suis sensé leur dire comment aux autres pour qu'ils acceptent?  
-Comme je te l'ai dis au début...  
-Si ça se sait, je ne crois pas que ma famille sera contente d'apprendre que la tienne a eut ce qu'ils considéreront comme un avantage.  
-Parce que tu penses que je leur ai exposer l'idée comme ça? Arisa et Shoko se serait enfuient encore plus vite, quoique Yasu aurait certainement été d'accord puisqu'il se sentirait obliger de suivre sa soeur dans sa folie, mais Mana aurait tout fait pour m'en dissuader et Gackt... Gackt aurait certainement été plus d'accord avec cette idée puisqu'elle semble assez tirée par les cheveux ... En fait ça n'aurait pas changer grand chose...  
-Sauf que Gackt boude moins longtemps que Mana.  
-Haha, très drôle! Mais au moins on est sûr qu'il n'y aura pas de fuite et il y a plus de chance pour que nos fils acceptent ses conditions.  
Le silence se fit pendant un moment avant que hide ne le brise, à la surprise des deux autres, puisqu'il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis un long moment déjà.  
-Moi j'accepterais à ta place.  
Les deux dirigeants regardèrent le vampire avec surprise. Il était rare que hide énonce son opinion lors de ce genre de rencontre, puisque ce n'était pas vraiment sa place. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne pouvait pas parler, mais comme il ne faisait pas partie de l'une ou l'autre des familles ce qu'il pensait ne changeait pas grand chose.  
Yoshiki ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes. Avec tout ce qui ce passait en même pas trois jours, le retour de Kaoru, ce qu'il lui avait révélé, cette rencontre, le plan de Tomoyo, il sentait une migraine terrible qui se pointait. Il se demandait si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était vraiment une bonne idée, car nul doute que s'il acceptait les autres chefs voterait pour, pour ne pas que l'autre famille croit qu'ils aient peur de perdre.  
-J'accepte... Je sens que je vais le regretter, mais j'accepte.  
-Bon et bien maintenant que c'est réglé, vous dégagez de mon restaurant et je ne veux pas vous revoir avant une semaine. Je m'occupe de tous les détails, vous n'aurez qu'à m'envoyer les détails sur le mortel et ceux qui doivent garder un oeil sur lui et je vous enverrais un message pour vous annoncer quand sera déclarer le commencement du pari... D'ici là si je vois l'un de vos fils traîner hors de vos demeures vous pouvez être sûr de ne plus jamais les revoir, j'ai déjà assez de problème comme ça, pas besoin de deux obsédés aucunement subtil!  
Le sourire de Tomoyo ne disparut pas de ses lèvres lorsqu'ils se firent tout bonnement jeter dehors sans autre forme de procès et Yoshiki ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Ce n'est pas qu'il avait l'impression que ça allait mal finir, mais il était presque sûr qu'il y aurait quelque chose qui se passerait mal...

***

Tomoyo entra dans son salon personnel, même si sa seule envie était d'aller se coucher. Qu'elles soient longues ou courtes, ces réunions étaient toujours épuisantes. Cependant elle avait encore beaucoup à faire et la nuit était en peine entamée.  
Elle ne fut pas vraiment surprise de voir que Die l'y attendait assis, quoique la présence de Shinya la surpris un peu plus.  
Shinya était un jeune loup-garou avait lequel Die c'était battu alors que se dernier était en pleine crise de manque de sang. Les deux se seraient certainement entre-tuer, si ça n'avait été de l'intervention de Tomoyo ainsi que le chef de meute de Shinya. Depuis les deux s'étaient liés d'amitié et il n'était pas rare de les voir ensemble lorsque la meute de Shinya passait sur son territoire.  
-Bonsoir _Daisuke_, bonsoir Shinya.  
Elle vit Die crisper la mâchoire, mais il ne dit rien. Il devait se douter que ça ne servirait à rien d'argumenter, qu'elle ne l'appellerait Die que lorsqu'elle lui aurait pardonné son absence.  
Elle alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil derrière son bureau. Ce n'était pas le meilleur fauteuil de la maison, mais il avait au moins la particularité d'être très confortable lorsqu'on devait passer quelques heures à s'occuper de différents papiers.  
-Je ne savais pas que ta meute était dans le coin Shinya. Vous restez longtemps?  
Les loups-garous avaient toujours été des nomades. Une meute pouvait parfois s'établir pendant quelques années à un endroit précis, mais ils finissaient toujours par repartir.  
-On est arrivé il y a deux semaines... Mao pense à s'établir ici pendant un petit moment, donc tu auras certainement sa visite sous peu pour discuter de... heu...des trucs que vous devez discuter pour être sûrs que personne n'empiète trop sur le territoire de l'autre.  
-Quoi? Ça fait deux semaines que tu es ici et tu n'es pas encore venu nous rendre visite? Tu sais pourtant que ma porte t'est ouverte à n'importe quel moment Shinya!  
Shinya parut légèrement embarrassé, mais il se fit interrompre par Die avant même qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.  
-J'y crois pas! Moi j'ai droit à l'accueil froid et lui il se fait accueillir comme si c'était _lui_ton fils!  
-De un, il ne s'est pas absenté sans raison pendant un mois lui.  
-Ça fait quand même deux semaines qu'il est là...  
-De deux, il ne me doit rien et de trois, je suis sûre qu'il était avec toi pendant tout ce temps, n'est-ce pas?  
-Oui mais...  
-Quand t'apprendra à me donner des nouvelles tu pourras te plaindre.  
-Parce que t'aurais laisser ton obsession comme ça toi, si t'avais été dans mon cas?  
-Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir en personne! Et puis tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'as croisé personne de la famille! Et même si c'était le cas, pendant deux semaines tu aurais pu envoyer Shinya pour qu'il me dise que oui, tu allais bien et que non, tu ne t'étais pas fait enlever par des extra-terrestres qui faisaient des expériences bizarres avec toi!  
Le vampire la regarda un instant ahuri avant de secouer la tête d'exaspération.  
-T'exagère pas un peu?  
-Une mère inquiète peu imaginer n'importe quoi!  
Die se tourna vers Shinya avec un regard implorant, mais le loup-garou ne fit que lever les mains en signe d'impuissance. Il savait très bien qu'il valait mieux ne pas se mêler des affaires de vampires. De toute manière, il ne comprenait pas grand chose, tout comme Die n'aurait pas compris grand chose s'il aurait assisté à une dispute entre lui et le chef de sa meute.  
Le roux eut un soupir de désespoir avant de sembler se rappeler soudainement de la raison pour laquelle il était présent dans la pièce.  
-Alors, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?  
-J'ai brisé les espoirs de Yoshiki, Ayumi n'a fait que me donner des raisons de plus de la mettre en haut de la liste des personnes que je dois tuer si on retourne en guerre en insultant encore une fois Gackt, Yoshiki a accepter mon idée et hide sait quelque chose que je ne sais pas et ça m'enrage parce qu'il ne voudra pas me dire ce que c'est et je suis sûre qu'il est en train de se marrer seul dans son coin! Ce n'est pas juste! Moi aussi je veux pouvoir me marrer!  
-Ce que je voulais savoir c'est ce qui a été décidé!  
-Va falloir que t'attende.  
-Quoi, mais...  
Il se tut brusquement et regarda en direction de la porte grande ouverte. Il n'y avait personne mais ses sens lui disaient clairement que quelqu'un approchait. Ce que ses sens lui disaient fut bientôt confirmer par des éclats de voix dans le couloir d'habitude désert. Puisque les seuls pièces étaient les salons personnel ou les bureau des chefs, peu de personne venait dans cette partie de la maison à moins que l'un des chefs leur aient donné rendez-vous.  
-Pourquoi faut absolument y aller?  
-Parce qu'on ne refuse pas de rencontrer la dirigeante de la famille.  
-Mais je ne veux pas y aller!  
-Tu crois que je veux y aller moi??? C'est toi qui fais des conneries et c'est moi qui dois en payer le prix par la suite!  
Deux vampires assez jeune apparurent devant la porte. Die les avait déjà vus mais il n'aurait sut dire leurs noms. De toute manière à part les chefs, peu étaient capable de se rappeler de tout le monde, une famille comportant en moyenne de cent à trois cents membres. Et comme la leur était l'une des plus vieilles, pas simplement du pays, mais du monde aussi, leurs membres dépassaient les neuf cents.  
-Oh... Vous étiez en train de parler avec votre fils... Bien on voudrait pas vous dérenger, hein? On va y aller nous... Tu viens Kai?  
Il n'avait pas fait trois pas que le dénommé Kai lui criait déjà après.  
-Ruki! Tu ramènes tes fesses ici! Sinon je te fais revenir en te bottant le derrière et la prochaine fois que tu fais quelque chose de stupide je te laisse crevé sans même avoir de remords!  
Ruki se retourna, la tête rentrer dans les épaules et entra à la suite de Kai dans le salon tout en prenant bien soin d'éviter le regard furieux de Kai.  
Tomoyo leur fit un petit signe pour qu'ils s'assoient devant elle et à peine le furent-ils que Ruki recommença son petit discours, comme si l'embarras qu'il éprouvait à être face à leur dirigeante surpassait sa peur de subir la colère de son ami.  
-Non mais vous savez, si vous êtes vraiment trop occupé on peut repasser. On a entendu comme tout le monde que vous reveniez d'une réunion avec l'autre famille, vous avez certainement des choses plus importantes à faire que...  
Un regard noir ainsi qu'un coup de pied de la part de Kai le fit se taire en un instant.  
-En fait, la réunion et tout ce qui venait avec était des choses urgentes que j'avais à régler... Comme la liste des choses urgentes est maintenant vide je passe au chose importante. Et votre cas fait partie de la liste des choses importantes, il est même tout en haut.  
On entendit clairement le déglutissement de Ruki et Kai se passa la main devant le visage s'attendant au pire. Pourtant en voyant Tomoyo, Die savait très bien que ce qu'elle avait à leur dire ne devait pas être si grave que ce qu'ils pensaient.  
-Rassure-toi tout de suite Kai l'incident de l'autre nuit n'a qu'un léger rapport avec votre venu ici. Et de toute manière ta conduite à été plutôt exemplaire. Tu n'as pas entendu que ça tourne mal pour aller chercher l'aide de quelqu'un qui était réellement capable de survivre à un affrontement avec un loup-garou. Pour ce qui est de toi par contre Ruki...  
Aussitôt Kai se détendit mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Ruki.  
-Mais c'est pas juste! Vous faites du favoritisme! Je sais que Kai est votre chouchou!  
Tomoyo haussa un sourcil interrogateur, attendant qu'il lui explique son point.  
-Vous lui faites toujours des compliments quoiqu'il fasse! Et vous êtes toujours gaga devant ses sourires! Vous arrêter pas de dire qu'il est "_trop mignon!!!_"  
Il avait prit une voix démesurément aigue pour la fin de se phrase et la vampire se demanda un instant si sa voix sonnait vraiment comme ça aux oreilles des autres. Pourtant cette pensée fut vite chassée, ce n'était pas vraiment le temps des questions inutiles.  
-Premièrement, si je lui fais toujours des compliments c'est parce qu'il les mérite et que c'est certainement l'un des seuls jeunes à avoir un semblant de jugeote dans toute cette famille. Ensuite même si je dis qu'il est trop mignon et qu'il est vrai que j'adore ses sourires ça ne fait pas de lui mon chouchou! Si j'aurais des chouchous je les choisirait en fonction de mon attirance pour eux et je ne me gênerais pas de profiter de ma place dans cette famille comme le font d'autres dirigeants. Et mon truc c'est plutôt ceux qui sont capable de faire des merveilles avec leurs voix, comme Gackt, plutôt que ceux qui ont de beaux sourires... Ce qui est ton cas et non le sien. Donc t'as plus de chance de te retrouver dans mon lit que lui.  
Ruki devint presque aussi rouge que les cheveux de Die. Même s'il savait que ça n'arriverait probablement jamais, probablement parce que même si les vampires finissaient toujours par avoir un, deux ou trois partenaires pour le restant de leur vie ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils couchaient uniquement avec leurs partenaires, se faire dire ce genre de choses par Tomoyo était assez gratifiant. Pourtant il ne se démonta pas et continua sur sa lancé.  
-Ça ne veut rien dire! Mana lui?  
-T'as déjà vu sourire Mana? Parce que si c'est le cas je vais devoir lui dire de faire attention, qu'il est en train de se relâcher...  
Ruki réfléchit un instant, mais il du finalement avouer que non, il n'avait jamais vu sourire Mana. Par contre, il se pouvait bien que Kai et Mana partage un point commun quelconque mais comme il n'avait jamais entendu Tomoyo s'extasier sur autre chose il n'avait plus rien à dire.  
-Bon maintenant qu'on a clarifier le point que Kai n'est pas mon chouchou et que t'aurais beaucoup plus de raison de l'être que lui et qu'on est pas ici pour parler de mes goûts, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'as pris d'aller te battre avec un loup-garou??? T'es complètement suicidaire ou quoi??? Si Kai n'avait pas été là tu ne serais plus vivant!!!! Non, n'ouvre même pas la bouche je ne veux même pas savoir quelles étaient tes raisons!!! Habituellement tu aurais été consigné à l'une des maisons pour avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide, mais semblerait que se soit ton jour de chance aujourd'hui. Vous avez certainement déjà entendu la raison pour laquelle nous nous réunis avec l'autre famille?  
Elle attendit un instant la confirmation et ils furent bien obligés d'hocher la tête au bout d'une minute. Il ne servait à rien de nier, tout le monde savait que ce genre d'informations circulait aussi vite, si ce n'était pas plus, entre les vampires que les dernières rumeurs sur les vedettes entre les adolescentes.  
-Yoshiki et moi nous avons fait un pari. Le fils qui "obtiendra" le mortel obtiendra aussi le droit à sa famille de choisir les choix des accords du Traité. Mais pour être sûr que personne ne triche chaque famille doit nommer deux personnes digne de confiance pour surveiller le mortel. C'est sur vous que mon choix c'est arrêté.  
-Nous??? Mais pourquoi? Ce que je veux dire c'est que quelqu'un de plus vieux ne serait pas un meilleur choix?  
-Tu crois vraiment que je peux me permettre d'envoyer les plus vieux? Si quelque chose tourne mal, j'aurais besoin d'eux. Je me passerais bien de t'envoyer Ruki, mais puisque Kai est le seul choix possible et autant te tuer tout de suite sans lui, j'y suis bien obligé. Et qui sait, avoir des responsabilités t'aideras peut-être à grandir un peu! De toute manière que vous le vouliez ou non, vous n'avez pas le choix. Demain, dès que le soleil sera couché, je veux vous voir ici et je vous expliquerais ce que j'attends de vous.  
Les deux jeunes vampire n'eurent pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre qu'ils venaient de se faire poliment mettre à la porte pour le moment.  
Ils se dépêchèrent de quitter le pièce, même s'il était évident que des questions leur brûlaient toujours sur le bout des lèvres.  
-T'as fait QUOI?!?!?!  
Tomoyo poussa un soupir fatigué. Elle qui n'aspirait qu'à se reposer, elle avait l'impression que la nuit ne finirait jamais.  
-À moins que tu ne sois devenu sourd, tu as parfaitement compris ce que j'ai dit.  
-Mais comment t'as pu... comment t'as pu?  
Die était complètement sidéré, ayant l'impression de s'être fait trahi par celle qu'il considérait comme sa mère.  
-Tu penses que ça me fait plaisir peut-être? C'était le seul pour que cela puisse être bénéfique à la famille et que tu ais une chance. Il ne faut pas que tu oublies que je dois d'abord voir au bien-être de toute la famille. T'es carrément chanceux que les autres aient bien voulu me suivre là-dedans et ne me disent pas de simplement accepter l'accord que Yoshiki me proposait.  
Elle regarda Die d'un oeil noir comme pour le défier de la contredire.  
Comme d'habitude le roux soutient son regard pendant un long moment avant de s'avouer vaincu et de quitter la pièce d'un pas rageur.  
Shinya le suivit discrètement, laissant la dirigeante seule à ses soupirs.  
Tomoyo posa la tête sur son bureau et se laissa éprouver ses remords en toute tranquillité pendant un moment.  
Elle savait bien qu'elle venait de mentir sans honte à Die et que ça finirait certainement par lui retomber dessus. Cependant elle savait bien aussi que pour qu'il se pose le moins de questions et qu'il ne découvre pas tout de suite ce qu'elle avait véritablement en tête, valait mieux s'attirer ses foudres, de toute manière ce n'est pas comme si elles pouvaient équivaloir les siennes. Et quand il ne serait plus frustré contre elle, c'est que Kaoru aurait prit le relais.  
Elle se permit un dernier soupir puis rangea sa culpabilité dans un coin et fini par se convaincre de lever de son fauteuil. La nuit n'était pas finie et elle avait encore des choses importantes à régler.

_À suivre..._

Biz!  
Naura


	4. Chapitre 3

Titre : Obsession  
Auteur : Naura  
Rating : Ça va encore être se frustrant petit général pendant quelque temps, mais bon ne vous inquiétez pas ça va finir par être notre bon copain à toutes et à tous j'ai nommez NC-17 XD  
Pairing : Je ne le dis toujours pas... De toute manière ce n'est pas comme si c'était bien compliqué... Du moins pour le principal parce que comme d'hab je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter à un seul couple ."  
Disclamer : Tomoyo est mon personnage original (tout comme Arisa et Shoko mais comme on les voit plus...) et c'est bien la seule T_T Sinon et bien les Dirus sont à eux-mêmes (notez ici le sous-entendu subtil que je fais XD), les Gazettes aussi, Ka-yu et Yasu de Janne Da Arc itou, Yoshiki et hide ne se trouvent pas dans mon placard donc ils ne sont pas à moi, Mao de Sadie n'est malheureusement pas plus à moi que les autres, Gackt n'appartient qu'à lui-même et je n'ai aucuns droits sur Mana non plus. C'est triste pour moi vous ne trouvez pas? XD

Chapitre 3

-Tu penses que se sera qui, Aoi?  
Aoi lança un regard de pure incompréhension à son ami, mais celui-ci était trop occupé à guetter l'arriver de hide pour le remarqué. Il faut dire que cela faisait un peu plus d'une demi-heure qu'ils attendaient sa venue sur le toit de l'immeuble où il leur avait donné rendez-vous.  
-Je pense que "qui" sera qui?  
-Ben ceux de l'autre famille, ceux qui surveilleront aussi l'humain.  
-Et comment tu veux que je le sache Uruha? Je te rappelle que je ne fais pas partie de l'autre famille.  
-Je sais _ça_! Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu crois qu'ils seront comment? Jeune ou vieux? Fille ou gars? Ce genre de truc, quoi.  
-J'en sais strictement rien. La seule certitude que j'ai c'est que se sera quelqu'un qui se fout complètement de qui on peut être... Manière d'éviter les meurtres.  
-Tu vas me dire que...  
Il s'interrompit en voyant hide s'approcher au loin, accompagné de deux autres personnes.  
-Mais ils sont jeunes!  
-Uru, pour toi presque tout le monde est jeune.  
-Non! Jeune dans le genre hyper jeune! Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas s'ils avaient été transformés la veille de la trêve.  
-Ben c'est une bonne idée, ils n'ont donc aucunes raisons valables de nous détester.  
Uruha hocha la tête, mais ne dit rien, hide étant enfin arriver à leurs côtés.  
-Désolé du retard. Bon maintenant qu'on est tous là, je vais faire ça clair et précis et je vous préviens que si vous protester je vous fais regretter le jour où vous êtes nés. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des enfantillages. L'humain se nomme Tooru Niimura, mais il se fait appeler Kyo. Il habite au 3ème de l'immeuble d'en face, 4ème fenêtre à partir de votre gauche. Vous ne devez laissez aucun vampire s'approcher de lui pour l'instant, pas même Kaoru ou Die. Si vous profitez de votre position pour jouer avec son esprit, et croyez-moi je vais le voir, lorsque j'en aurais fini avec vous, vous préfériez que je vous ai tués. Par contre, vous devez influencer un de ses amis pour qu'ils soient présents au Bloody Night dans une semaine. Ça ne sera pas bien difficile, vu que certains habitent avec lui. Vous serez séparés en deux équipes, un membre de chaque famille dans chacune.  
-Quoi?  
-J'ai dis pas de protestation. Je compte sur vous et on se revoit dans une semaine!

***

Tomoyo se fraya tant bien que mal un chemin dans la foule pour se rendre au bar où elle pouvait apercevoir Yoshiki et Mao ainsi que hide, derrière le comptoir.  
-Salut les gars!  
-Tomoyo justement celle que je venais voir!  
La vampire regarda le loup-garou en haussant un sourcil.  
-Tu vas me faire croire que t'es ici simplement pour te faire rappeler les ententes qui te permettent de rester sur mon territoire?  
-J'avoue, je viens surtout pour profiter du spectacle, mais pourquoi ne par joindre l'utile à l'agréable? En tout cas, votre petit pari à tous les deux a attiré foule se soir.  
Il avait bien raison. Beaucoup de loup-garous et la majorité des jeunes vampires des deux familles se mêlaient aux habitués du Bloody Night. Pourtant, hide ne semblait pas très content à l'idée de voir tant de personne dans son établissement, ce que Tomoyo ne tarda pas à lui faire remarquer.  
-Pourquoi tu fais la tête?  
-Comme je l'ai déjà dis, je me fais surveiller ces temps-ci. La police pense pouvoir trouver quelque chose sur les deux familles les plus riches du Japon en passant par moi et le fait qu'il y ait autant de jeunes ici ne me met pas trop en confiance...  
-Ils vont jamais comprendre qu'on ne fait rien d'illégal ceux-là...  
Depuis la création de la police, les familles de Yoshiki et Tomoyo avaient toujours été soupçonné de tremper dans des affaires illégales à cause de leur puissance, influence et richesse. Surtout que les Yakuza eux-mêmes tentaient le plus possible de les éviter, sans jamais vouloir révéler la raison de leur peur, car c'était bien ce qu'ils éprouvaient à leur égard.  
-Si tu veux hide, je peux demander à quelques-uns de ma meute de faire du grabuge pour que tu sois en paix pendant quelques temps...  
-Tu comptes rester combien de temps?  
-J'en sais rien... au moins un an. On a eut beaucoup de jeunes ces derniers temps et il leur faut un peu de stabilité. Et c'est aussi manière de se ramasser un peu d'argent...  
Hide réfléchit pendant un instant avant de secouer la tête.  
-Non, ça ira, c'est rien que je ne peux pas gérer... Et de plus vu que les trois policiers qui sont ici viennent de te voir avec nous je ne crois pas que cela change grand chose.

*

Yasu se dirigea vers le loup-garou que Shinya lui avait indiqué comme étant celui contre qui Ruki avait décidé de se battre quelques nuits plus tôt.  
-C'est toi Ka-yu?  
Le dénommé Ka-yu le regarda pendant un court moment sans répondre, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait vraiment faire. Quoique Yasu ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir car, même si le loup-garou ne savait pas exactement qui il était, il devait lui être très facile de sentir qu'il était dangereux.  
-Heu... oui?  
-Je suis Yasu de la famille de Tomoyo, et je viens pour te présenté des excuses au nom de notre famille et du crétin qui t'as attaqué. Habituellement, c'est lui qui aurait dû venir, mais les circonstances ont rendu cette alternative impossible. Et je tiens aussi à m'excuser au près de toi personnellement, puisque c'est moi qui doit surveiller les idiots de son genre d'habitude.  
Ka-yu le regardait maintenant comme s'il lui avait subitement poussé deux têtes, et il se demanda s'il était vraiment en train de parler à la bonne personne. Pourtant Shinya lui avait juré que c'était lui.  
-Ça ne devrait pas plutôt être à moi de présenter mes excuses? Je veux dire, j'ai quand même presque tué... votre protégé?  
-La faute revenait entièrement à notre famille puisque ce n'est pas toi qui l'a attaqué, mais plutôt le contraire.  
-J'ai quand même riposté, non? J'aurais très bien pu le tuer si l'autre mec bizarre n'était pas arrivé.  
Yasu se retient de ne pas rire à la description de Gackt. Pas que c'était faux, Gackt _était _bizarre, mais rare était ceux qui osait le dire à voix haute. Quoique le loup-garou devant lui devait complètement ignorer qui il était.  
-T'as quel âge, petit?  
-Petit? Je ne suis pas petit! Et j'ai 21 ans...  
-Et tu fais partie de ta meute depuis...?  
-Ça doit faire un an. Mais pourquoi vous me demandez ça?  
-Ça fait plus d'une quinzaine de millénaires que je dois m'assurer de la survie des jeunes de la famille. Depuis toujours le sport des jeunes est de se battre avec plus fort que soit sans penser aux conséquences. Et je sais très bien que pour un aussi jeune loup-garou que toi, il est très difficile de se contrôler, surtout si selon les dires de Gackt, tu étais bien dans un état de manque de chair fraiche... J'ai plus de vingt millénaires et j'aurais de la misère à me contrôler si j'étais en crise de manque de sang. Et Ruki n'avait même pas cette excuse, c'est plus comme s'il était suicidaire, donc si je dis que c'est à notre famille de présenter ses excuse, c'est à notre famille de le faire.  
-Peut-être essaye-t-il seulement de se sentir vivant...  
Le vampire ne pu être que surpris. Pas qu'il ne savait pas que c'était justement le cas, mais rare était ceux qui était capable de voir ce genre de chose...  
-Mais quand même, je suis...  
Yasu s'empêcha de soupirer. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec ce loup-garou? D'habitude lorsqu'il devait faire lui-même des excuses ceux à qui il parlait ne faisait que les accepter et s'enfuir la queue entre les jambes comme s'ils avaient peur qu'il leur saute dessus pour les trucider.  
-Si Ruki était mort ce n'est pas lui qui aurait dû vivre avec le fait d'avoir tué quelqu'un.  
C'eût pour effet de le faire finalement taire. Pour un total de trente secondes.  
-J'avais quand même ma part de responsabilité. Alors je tiens quand même à faire mes excuses...  
-Têtu, n'est-ce pas?  
-Moi? Jamais, voyons! Sinon êtes-vous simplement venu pour faire votre devoir ou je peux vous payez un verre?  
Yasu regarda Ka-yu ahuri. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'on lui faisait ce genre de proposition... Surtout que la majorité de sa famille savait qu'il était quelqu'un de plutôt solitaire. Cependant, c'est ce qu'il répondit qui le surpris encore plus.  
-Tu devrais me tutoyer si tu veux me payer un verre, alors.

***

-Alors? Aucun signe de tes stalkers?  
Kyo poussa un grognement en se disant qu'il n'aurait jamais dû en parler avec Toshiya et Reita. Sur le coup, cela avait pourtant paru être une bonne idée. Pas qu'il ait eu peur ou quoi que se soit, mais il en avait eut un peu marre de se faire sans cesse suivre où qu'il aille dès la tombée de la nuit pendant environ un mois. Mais, bien évidemment, la journée même qu'il en avait parlé, il n'y avait plus eut aucune trace des deux inconnus. Résultat, depuis une semaine Toshiya ne le lâchait plus avec ça.  
-Oh, ça va! Arrête un peu avec ça. On est sorti pour s'amuser ensemble, pas pour que Kyo finisse par te trucider en pleine rue!  
-Justement Reita, où est-ce que tu nous amène.  
-C'est un bar dont quelqu'un m'a parler... Paraît que c'est vraiment bien là-bas... "Blood" quelque chose, si je me souviens bien...  
-Encourageant...  
-Ah la ferme Kyo! Si c'était pas de nous, tu ne sortirais jamais! Alors tes commentaires tu te les gardes, tu veux?  
Ce n'était pas faut. Kyo étant solitaire par nature, il préférait de loin rester chez lui la majorité du temps.  
-Tiens c'est là! Le "Bloody Night". Je savais que ça avait rapport avec "Blood"!  
Kyo regarda l'extérieur de l'établissement avec un œil critique. Même s'il savait que même si l'extérieur de semblait correct cela ne voulait pas nécessairement dire que l'intérieur le serait aussi, mais c'était parfois un bon indicateur. Néanmoins, même s'il s'avérerait que le bar était bien, il aurait tout de même préféré aller dans un de leurs endroits habituels.  
Cependant, comme il n'avait pas trop le choix, il suivit ses deux amis à l'intérieur.

***

Contrairement à beaucoup de jeune loup-garou, Shinya n'avait jamais vraiment recherché de compagnon. Il avait une meute, même deux si l'on pouvait considérer une famille vampire comme tel, et un meilleur ami avec qui il partageait pratiquement tout, alors à quoi bon chercher quelqu'un avec qui passer le reste de sa vie?  
Mais à l'instant où son regard se posa sur le mortel qui entra dans le bar accompagné de deux autres humains, il sut pourquoi certain cherchait hâtivement son compagnon de vie. Il ne put réprimer ses grognements en avisant les nombreux regards appréciateurs que le jeune homme se récoltait, ce qui attira l'attention de Die sur les derniers arrivants.  
-C'est lui...  
L'espace d'un instant, Shinya se demanda de quoi est-ce que le vampire pouvait bien parler jusqu'à ce qu'il avise la tête blonde de l'obsession de son ami. Tout captivé qu'il avait été par l'autre humain il n'avait même pas réalisé que le blond qui l'accompagnait était celui qui obsédait Die depuis environ un mois.

*

Une fois rentré, Kyo n'eut qu'une seule envie, repartir en courant.  
Tous ses sens semblaient lui crier de fuir, de ne pas rester. Et puis tous les regards étaient tournés vers leur petit groupe, lui tout particulièrement, comme s'il était une curieuse bête de foire.  
Il passa à un doigt d'en faire part à Toshiya et Reita, mais se ravisa bien vite. Cela ne servirait qu'à engendrez encore plus de moqueries de la part de Toshiya. De plus, ses deux amis ne semblaient pas être mal à l'aise le moins du monde. Déjà Reita se frayait un chemin à travers la foule, vers le bar et Toshiya commençait à laisser son corps aller au rythme de la musique.  
_Tu vires parano, mon pauv' Kyo...  
_Il soupira et au moment où il se décidait à rejoindre le plus jeune, ses yeux se posèrent sur une chevelure mauve qu'il aurait reconnu n'importe où.  
_C'est lui!!!  
_Il voulu le dire à Toshiya, lui montrer qu'il n'était pas fou, mais celui-ci était déjà parti sur la piste de danse. Et il avait déjà perdu Reita de vu.  
Il poussa un soupire à s'en fendre l'âme et se secoua intérieurement. Ça ne pouvait pas continuer indéfiniment. Il se retourna, se décidant à aller faire part de ses quatre vérités à l'inconnu, mais celui-ci n'était plus en vu. Il jura silencieusement et décida finalement de ne pas s'en soucier.  
Il était venu pour s'amuser non? Alors il allait s'amuser et tant pis pour cet étranger, qu'il aille au diable même, pour le peu qu'il s'en souciait.  
Kyo alla rejoindre son ami, bien décidé de profiter de sa soirée.

*

-Où est-ce que tu vas Tomoyo?  
-Je veux faire plus ample connaissance avec ce _Kyo _avant de laisser le champ libre à nos fils... Tu viens?  
Yoshiki secoua la tête.  
-Je peux très bien voir d'ici.  
Loin d'être offensé, Tomoyo ne fit qu'hausser les épaules et se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la piste de danse.  
Il savait très bien ce qu'elle comptait faire. Même si rare était ceux qui le remarquait et, encore plus, le comprenait, la danse en disait plus sur quelqu'un que tout autre chose. Et avec tout ces millénaires derrières eux, les chefs des familles avait depuis longtemps perfectionné l'art de "lire" dans les danseurs.  
Il regarda avec envie la foule céder le passage à la dirigeante. Il n'avait jamais aimé danser, n'avait jamais aimé savoir qu'il pourrait révéler quelque chose sur lui sans s'en rendre compte. Bien sûr cela faisait longtemps qu'il savait comment empêcher d'autres de "lire" en lui, mais son mal-être était certainement plus que visible. Et la dernière fois qu'il avait dansée était avec sa défunte femme...  
Il secoua bien vite la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Ce n'était pas un territoire sur lequel il aimait s'aventurer, même après ces quelques millénaires, la seule pensée de sa femme lui faisait l'effet d'une blessure au cœur. Il sursauta légèrement en sentant la main de hide sur son épaule qui, comme toujours, avait sentie son léger trouble, et lui sourit en guise de remerciement. À part pour Kaoru, hide était certainement la seule personne qui l'empêchait d'aller rejoindre celle qu'il avait perdue.  
Il reporta bien vite son attention sur la piste de danse, lui aussi curieux sur ce que le mortel leur révèlerait. Depuis qu'il avait été mit au courant de l'obsession de son fils, il n'avait pu cesser de s'interroger sur ce qui pouvait avoir captivé autant deux vampires.  
Tomoyo était maintenant arriver aux côtés du mortel et avait sans peine écarté les gens autour de lui de façon à former une sorte de cercle. Elle tournait autour de lui, avec une attitude qui ne pouvait être décrite que prédatrice et Yoshiki se demanda pendant un instant si ces yeux étaient vraiment rouges ou si ce n'était qu'un effet de l'éclairage. Au bout d'un moment le mortel, ce Kyo, fini par remarqué qu'il était devenu, ou plutôt redevenu, le centre de l'attention, en particulier celui de la vampire. Jusque là, il avait gardé ses yeux fermés, comme pour se concentré sur le rythme de la musique.  
Quelqu'un de très intérioriser alors... Gêné, peut-être?  
Non. Même à cette distance il put voir le léger haussement d'épaule que le blond avait eut avant de se mettre à danser _avec _Tomoyo. Celle-ci eut un sourire carnassier que ne sembla pas remarqué son partenaire. Ou plutôt... Il avait un certain goût pour le risque. Oui c'était tout à fait ça. Il avait sentie le danger, mais celui-ci ne l'effrayait pas. Un bon point pour lui et un avantage pour Kaoru. Ce ne l'aurait pas aidé si le mortel se serait enfuie en courant en apprenant que son fils était un vampire.  
Parlant de Kaoru, il repéra bien vite la touffe de cheveux mauve qui se déplaçait vers le couple de danseurs. Tomoyo ne pourrait plus s'amuser longtemps. Surtout que Die arrivait dans l'autre direction.  
Et pourtant, Tomoyo réussit à se déplacer, évitant les deux autres vampires comme si toute cette foule n'existait pas. Kyo aussi avait remarqué les deux autres et semblait se demander ce qui se passait. Mais, après un autre haussement d'épaule, il se laissa aller, faisant confiance à la vampire. Comment quelqu'un pouvait être si confiant en si peu de temps? À moins qu'il ne soit apte à juger rapidement d'une situation. Cela faisait plus de sens, vu que Tomoyo avait commencé à faire encore plus attention à ses mouvements et que dans ses yeux brillait une certaine lueur d'étonnement.  
Malgré tout son manège ne pourrait pas continuer longtemps. Elle avait beau délaisser le mortel pour repousser Die et Kaoru à tour de rôle, aucun des deux n'abandonnait et jouer avec l'obsession d'un autre pouvait devenir mortel à la longue. Pas qu'il ne craigne pour Tomoyo, pas vraiment, elle pouvait se défendre très bien toute seule, mais quand même elle se montrait un peu cruel avec leurs fils. Sauf que soudainement elle ne sembla plus se soucier d'eux, n'essayant même plus de déplacer subtilement Kyo. Pourquoi un tel changement de comportement?  
Et puis il vit. Kaoru et Die avaient décidé d'allier leur force, du moins pour le moment. Peut-être ne regretterait-il pas après tout...  
Quelques secondes avant que les deux vampires n'atteigne la dirigeante, celle-ci fut tirer hors du cercle qui s'était formé autour du mortel et d'elle. Yoshiki sourit légèrement en voyant à qui Tomoyo devait ce "sauvetage". Il n'y avait pas que leurs fils qui soient jaloux...  
Le vampire reporta de nouveau son attention sur le mortel, regardé les trois chefs enlacé lui remémorant certain souvenirs qu'il préférait oublier, et eut un sourire en coin. Toute cette histoire allait être drôlement intéressante à voire comment Kyo ne semblait en aucun cas se laisser aller avec les deux jeunes vampires.

_À suivre..._


End file.
